Alexios Kommnenos
Alexios Komnenos (1048-1084) 'Prince of Kappadokia (1064-1084) was the foremost military mind of the Byzantine Empire until his death; having an impressive track record fighting the Mulsims. He was also a childhood friend and Kaiser (successor) of the ''Basileus. However, he was murdered by his brother before he could take the thrown. '''Wars Against Muslims From 1070 to his death Alexios almost continually campaigned against Muslim enemies. He fought in the Second Dukid-Seljuk War (1070-1071), and a series of brilliant campaigns against the Emirates of Aleppo (1072), Edessa (1078), and Damascus (1080-1082) Dukid-Seljuk War In 1070 Alp Arslan Sultan of the Seljuk Turks invaded the Byzantine Empire. Konstantinos Dukas, uncle of B''asileus'' Michael Dukas VII and'' M'egas Domestikos ''of the Empire, led the main imperial army into Armenia to confront Alp Arslan head on. The two armies converged on the small town of Manzikert. There the Imperial Army was decisively routed and Konstantinos killed. At this dark time was when Alexios rose to prominence. '''The Battle of Aintab' Alexios, who was leading the 7,500 strong southern column of Imperial troops, clashed with the 12,000 man strong Turkish army under Omar Khayyam near Aintab. Alexios's army was a surprising well trained and armored force, about as professional as the Byzantine Empire had at this time. He had about 5,000 skoutatoi (spearmen), 1,500 moderately armored themata kontaratoi, and 1,000 heavily armed and armored Kataphraktoi. Omar had a thoroughly professional force, hardened through decades of warfare between the Seljuk’s and their neighbors. He had 6,000 well trained infantry, 4,000 horse archers, and 2,000 horsemen that were more adapted to melee combat. Alexios knowing he was facing a vastly superior Turkish force drew his skoutatoi into a defensive line across the plains east of Aintab. He also hid his 2,500 cavalry in the mountains to the north. When Omar arrived on the battlefield he reportedly laughed at the thin line of Greeks on the plains, and when one of his subordinates cautioned him to scout the mountains he remarked, "The devil tempts all men, but idle men tempt the devil." Around 11 a.m. the Turkish army lumbered forward, advancing towards the 5,000 Greeks. Horse archers were prancing in the front screening the infantry, and peppering the Roman line with arrows. It seemed that Omar's confidence was well placed when the Roman left began to waver, and mill confusedly under the hail of arrows. Believing this to be once again proof of his talented leadership Omar personally lead most of his cavalry in a charge against Alexios, leaving orders for the infantry to follow. Omar’s charge drummed up an immense cloud of dust obscuring that entire half of the line. Into this bedlam the Muslim infantry charged, and they found to their surprise that the perceived panic had been in a cunning ruse. The charge was destroyed upon the ready line of spears, in fact Omar himself was killed, but there was no stopping the error now as hundreds of Turks marched unwitting into the dust. It was at this crucial time that Alexios charged down the mountains with his cavalry, and Alexios’s subordinate, Konstantinos Sortes sweeped into the right flank of the dust with the rest of the infantry. The Turks quickly routed, and Alexios pursued mercilessly. At the end of the day Alexios had won a great victory with 7,000 Turk casualties to 1,500 of his own. Fallowing this disaster Alp Arslan reluctantly made peace with Michael Dukas in return for a large sum of money. Death and Legacy Alexios after the Dukid-Seljuk War went on to conquer the Emirates of Edessa, Aleppo, and Damascus. In a battle against the Emir of Damascus Alexios was severely wounded, and brought back to his capital at Damascus. There he lingered for two years before being poisoned by his brother, Manuel. Alexios probably singlehandedly saved the Empire from Alp Arslan with his victory at Aintab, and conquered numerous territories from various Muslim lords. Some historians even say that if he had not been murdered he would have become emperor instead of his son, but regardless of what might have happened he will always be remembered for the fact that he was the father of Demetrios “Megas” Komnenos, founder of the greatest dynasty ever to sit on the Throne of Caesars. His son has even said regarding the battle of Aintab, “My father won in that one battle a greater victory than I have ever fought.” While it might not have been true after the battle of Nineveh it was still high praise from one known as the “Megas.” Note This article while based on facts from Rome AARisen was largely made up from the imagination of the author due to the lack of writing about this character, and I welcome any changes General BT might make to make it more factual. Category:Komnenoi Dynasty